One Song Glory
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Shane Grey had it all, he was the front man of an amazing band, and had the world at his feet. But as his life continues down a road that he hates, what escapes will he make to get out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Camp Rock_ or any of its characters, _Disney_ does. I also don't own _Us_ Magazine, _Star _Magazine, or _Ok_! Magazine. I also don't own the song "One Song Glory"

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is language. It is also pre_-Camp_ _Rock_ so Mitchie doesn't exist in this story_._ There are also some errors that I most likely missed (we had this huge power outage so I almost had to push it to 4-21). They might also be out of character.

**Summary:** Shane Grey had it all, he was the front man of an amazing band, and had the world at his feet. But as his life continues down a road that he hates, what escapes will he make to get out?

* * *

The crowd was screaming, the lights were glistening on stage. The adrenaline was pumping throughout the whole room as the voices grew louder and louder with ever passing second. To the ones who were in the audience the screams were almost silent, all of them like dogs howling for the steak that their master was eating on the table. But to those backstage it was deafening. The band was in their dressing room, the two of them rehearsing lines and talking about guitar riffs. Everything was perfect, except one thing: they were a three piece band.

Connect3 was the biggest band to hit the stage that Camp Rock had ever produced, taking three normal boys and making them superstars. There was Jason, who was the lead guitarist, he was air-headed as hell yet no one in the band had as much spirit and camaraderie as him. There was Nate, the back-up singer and rhythm guitarist. Nate was practical; he was the one who kept the group together. Then there was Shane…

"Where the hell is Shane?" Nate asked through his teeth as he adjusted his shirt, looking over at Jason who was running his fingers through his straight brown hair.

"How should I know? I don't follow him around." Jason responded, his eyes not leaving the mirror. "But this is his concert he's bound to show up sometime tonight."

Nate shook his head as he gritted his teeth behind his lips. Shane Grey, he was all over the tabloids. He was now called the "media king" as there was always a camera on him, and not always for the best reasons, tonight was going to be no different. Shane had a habit of being late to concerts, something that had always pissed Nate off, but as he looked at the doorway to backstage, there was Shane Grey, the front man of Connect3.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nate asked as he stood up. "We were supposed to go on fifteen minutes ago. The opening act had to do three songs. Three fucking songs! Anymore and it would have been their concert."

"Why aren't they still playing?" Shane asked as he heard the lack of music on stage.

"They only had three songs!" Nate scoffed. "They didn't have to prepare more than one; _you _were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. We should have just gone on without you."

Shane shook his head. "And call yourself what? _Connect2_?"

"Connect to what?" Jason asked as he turned around, looking at his band mates.

Nate turned away from Shane and returned to his chair. "Well at least get ready, maybe if we go out now we won't have to refund ticket sales."

"Worried about your salary, Nate?" Shane laughed as he walked by them. "Cuz you know that's not coming out of _my _pay."

As Shane walked into another room, Nate pounded his fists against the wall, Jason jumping in his seat. "One of these days…"

"What? You're going to kill Shane? That would look good in _Us Weekly_," Jason laughed. "I can see it now on the cover _Connect3: Disconnected, death of Shane Grey jeopardizes young musicians' careers_," Jason looked back in the mirror. "And you know what Shane would do if he knew your face was on the cover."

"At least the story would be about him," Nate answered. "I just want one _Us Weekly _that isn't shitty for our appearance. We aren't party goers, we aren't thugs… he's taking over the image for all of us."

"Chill," Jason smiled. "Maybe we should just stop reading that magazine."

"I can't help it. It's not just _Us_. There's _Star_, and _Ok!_, and so many other tabloids with him on the front of it," Nate continued.

"Well better him than us," Jason breathed. "I always look bloated in the tabloids."

Nate moved to glance at the door that Shane was behind. He had become sick of this, to the point where he knew that this wasn't going to happen anymore. He had to make sure of it. He closed his eyes as he looked at the stage door, hearing them screaming Shane's name. No one even cared about him and Jason, all they wanted was Shane. He diverted his attention to the dressing room door one more time thinking about the night that they had ahead of him

-----

Shane looked at the mirror as he fixed his hair. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out all of the people who were screaming his name. Did he deserve any of this? It was the same shit over and over again, the same songs, the same routines, the same fans asking him to sign their bodies. He looked in the mirror and knew that he wanted his own image; he wanted something that he could fully put himself into. He wanted the song that was going to describe who he was, what he was feeling. As he thought about all of the lyrics to the Connect3 songs, all he saw was the money. That's all that was there for him.

"Shane, sometime this millennium!" Nate called out from behind the door.

"I'm coming," Shane scoffed; he had become bitter toward Nate. He only cared about their image and did whatever he could to make them seem squeaky clean. He didn't care about the music, he cared about the fame.

But as he opened the door and started to walk toward the stage, he didn't feel what he should have; he didn't feel the glory that everyone said had come with being famous. He felt completely hollow.

"And now who you've all been waiting for give it up for: CONNECT3!" the announcer called out.

Shane walked onto the stage as the lights were flashing on him, the fans screaming, the band starting to play, all of it echoing throughout his mind as he started to lose focus. Before he could even sing the first line to the song, he fell down into the darkness, Jason crying out as he ran toward him. Their _Us Weekly _was going to be shit again.

* * *

**AN:** I know this is a short chapter, but it is just the introduction to set the scene, they will get longer as time goes by. I watched _Camp Rock _once and even though I didn't care for it, I thought that the characters were something that I would like to expand upon.

I got this idea when I watched the music video for "Perfect Situation" by Weezer. I recommend you watch it if you haven't already, it's a really creative video and I think that it was very inspiring. The title comes from "One Song Glory" from _Rent _a song that I thought fit with Shane's personality another song that I recommend you listen to if you haven't, it's breathtaking!

In the next chapter there will be talking about how the band is going to deal with Shane's collapse and how the press is going to take to it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Going to be a very strong "M" rating later on, you've been warned.

Feel free to comment about anything. I hope you enjoyed it. And please don't just say "it was bad."

And yes, I do read a lot of _Us Weekly_, it's a guilty pleasure in my family.

Happy 4-20!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Camp Rock_ or any of its characters, _Disney_ does. I also don't own _Us_ Magazine, _Star _Magazine, _In Touch _or _Ok_! Magazine. Nor do I own _YouTube _although I spend so much time on it, or Perez Hilton. I also don't own the song "One Song Glory."

**Warnings:**In this chapter there is a whole lot of salty language. It is also pre_-Camp_ _Rock _so Mitchie doesn't exist in this story_._ There are also some errors that I most likely missed (me and the English language don't get along). They might also be out of character, especially Jason.

**Summary:** Shane Grey had it all, he was the front man of an amazing band, and had the world at his feet. But as his life continues down a road that he hates, what escapes will he make to get out?

* * *

"This was bound to happen," Jason sighed as he sat in the waiting room, all of the people in the room unable to take their eyes off of him as Nate paced back and forth. "I mean Shane always brings drama with him to every occasion. I thought that he would have died on stage."

Nate looked out the window to see camera's flashing and voices calling out. All of the news stations were here, all of the magazines. Everybody who was somebody in the world of celebrity news was out there, and it was all thanks to Shane.

"I wonder if Perez Hilton wants to know about this. Shane would be honored to have that kind of coverage." Jason smiled. "I mean, this concert is going to be all over YouTube, you know that."

Nate scoffed. "Fuck off…"

"Come on, where's your sense of humor?" Jason asked as he stood up, Nate continuing to pace. "I mean this happens all the time, he probably just got stressed out…"

Nate shook his head, he knew better than that. "Do you have a brain under all of that hair?"

"I don't think you should cut it off to find out," Jason begged as he looked out the window. "_Us Weekly_, _Star_, _Ok!_, _In Touch_, all of the tabloids, they're all out there right now waiting for the scoop," Jason was not blind to his band mate's posture and knew how this was affecting him. "We're all different people, they aren't going to lump us together just because we're all in the same band."

"Oh yes they will," Nate answered as he looked away from the window, walking across the room. "We're all going to go down with this ship, and Shane is making it seem like he's the only one who matters here. He's not… this isn't just his dream, it's all of ours."

Jason was silent as he looked at Nate. Nate was starting to lose faith in everything that defined the band, a rift starting between all of them. As Jason looked at his band mate and sighed as he got to his feet walking toward him, the flashes of cameras going on outside, the dull roar of reporters filling his ears. He looked at Nate, seeing the fear soaked anger in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I worked so hard to get here," Nate breathed. "I was nothing before all of this. Shane has always had links to fame. His uncle is fucking loaded! It's the people like us will always get fucked over. It's never the ones who start at the top; it's the ones who work from the bottom."

Jason shook his head. "No one's…"

"We are, every time he does this we get screwed over. He lives this party crazed life while we just want to do something that we love, something that we worked so hard for," the emotion in Nate's voice was overbearing as he walked away from Jason to look out the window. "These people, these people who buy our tickets will be as quick to turn on us as they are to love us. They don't give a shit about us. All they want is a story; all they want is something to talk about. Shane Grey is making us that story. There won't be a single person in this country that won't be cackling under their breath."

"That's cynical," Jason's voice starting to become thick with seriousness as his eyes were glued on Nate.

"That's the truth. You know that as well as I," his eyes were fixated on the crowd below. "Do you ever wish that life could be different?"

"Wouldn't be in as many magazines," Jason smiled. "But then again, it would be quieter, but it would be dull, lonely, sad…"

"I feel pretty sad as is, so it can't get much worse," Nate breathed as he closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. "I just wish…"

"It'll get better," Jason promised. "I know it will…"

They both looked down at the flashing lights that were in the crowd as they thought to be better moment, as they tried to put themselves in the shoes they wore in the old days. Those were the times that they wanted to go back to.

-----

Jason walked into Shane's hospital room to see him watching television, another live report on the concert incident. He saw the look on Shane's face as they continued to watch the television, changing the channels every single one talking about him. His eyes were fixated on the screen as his free hand was to his lips as if he was in deep thought.

"_Every_ channel? You made it on _every _channel?" Jason asked, a smile upon his face, his voice thick with glee. "Wow, you're bigger than 9/11."

"I don't need this right now, Jason," Shane scoffed as he turned off the television. "Where's Nate to yell at me?"

"Nate doesn't want to talk to you," Jason continued, walking toward the bed. "You've pissed him off really good this time."

"I don't care," Shane shook his head as he lay back on the bed. "He's always pissed about something."

"Shane, you passed out on stage."

"It's not the end of the world. Our careers are going to survive this," Shane looked away from him.

"I'm not worried about our careers," Jason breathed as he sat on the end of the bed, next to Shane's feet. "I care about you. You passed out on stage, you were late. You're in the hospital. I don't give a shit about the people out there. I want to know you're alright."

Shane closed his eyes, he knew when Jason started to make sense something was wrong. He then opened them as the two of them made eye contact. Nothing was going to be the same after this. They were forever going to be nothing more than a game to them; no one was ever going to care.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…" Shane breathed as he looked at his band mate, Jason running a nervous hand through his hair. "I'm fine…"

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

Shane closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I don't know…"

The thunderous roar of the media filled the air as the two of them kept staring at each other, neither one of them saying anything. The world stopped as the members of the band stood within the walls of the hospital, none of them wanting to the day to end fearing what the tabloids were going to say.

It was clear that the world would never give a shit about Connect3.

**

* * *

AN:** This chapter was written after I heard about what happened to Susan Boyle (I was addicted to _Britain's Got Talent_ for a whole month!) I found it amazing how quick people are to turn on people once they reach the top, so that was the inspiration for most of this chapter.

I also wanted to portray Nate and Jason as normal people, unlike Shane who has always had money and fame. It would just add to all of the hostility that they have toward the front man.

The next chapter you'll see how they react to the tabloids as well as delve deeper into how Shane has become engrossed in the spotlight. The story is going to heat from here on out.

The "M" rating is only going to get stronger as time goes by.

So tell me what you think of it, I love your feedback.

Also thanks you **Connect Three **for mentioning _In Touch_, I knew I was forgetting another major tabloid.


End file.
